disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Now You See Kwazii, Now You Don’t!
Now You See Kwazii, Now You Don’t! is the 32nd episode of Season 29. Summary When he is outsmarted by Night Ninja’s appearing and disappearing techniques, Kwazii tries to outsmart him back by performing his own appearing and disappearing techniques. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii helping the PJ Masks stop Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos from ruining Beardini’s magic show coming up on Friday, but the only problem is that Night Ninja’s disappearing act is making the mission difficult for Kwazii and the PJ Masks to stop him as every one of them bumped into each other. Appearing in a flash of purple smoke again, Night Ninja scoffs at the pileup and the Ninjalinos laugh along as Kwazii was getting pretty annoyed by them right now. Just before Fish Boy could stop him, Kwazii blasts a rainbow at Night Ninja but he dodged it and the rainbow hits Kwazii back, turning his fur blue and his cheeks flushed with frustration and embarrassment as he heard Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos laugh at him. Kwazii then lets out a growl. For such little kids in ninja suits, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos were nothing but trouble, so Kwazii decides to rest a bit as he watched his friends handle their enemies. Later, after the PJ Masks have defeated Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos once again, they left the magic show and Kwazii’s Blue fur changes back to it’s orange color again. As they were gone, Kwazii compliments his friends’ plan to stop those sneaky ninjas but he still felt humiliated at being outsmarted by Night Ninja as Catboy comes to his side and tells him to not worry, for that he’ll find a way to outsmart him back the next time he helps the PJ Masks on their next mission. Hearing Catboy say that made Kwazii a little bit better as they all called it a night. The next day at lunch, the kids were talking excitedly about Beardini’s magic show coming up on Friday but Amaya, Captain Jake, and Greg could see that Connor had barely finished his lunch and was only poking at it with his fork as Captain Jake asked him what was wrong. Connor says that he’s fine, but he couldn’t help feeling bad for Kwazii who had been humiliated last night by Night Ninja and his disappearing act. He just wished he could do something to make his mentor feel better after what happened. Glancing at each other and back to Connor, Greg tells him (Connor) to stop worrying and that like he said last night, Kwazii will find a way to outsmart Night Ninja back the next time he helps the PJ Masks on their next mission. Finally, with a sigh, Connor decides that maybe he should stop worrying as he resumed eating his lunch. After lunch, everyone went out to recess but suddenly, they saw sticky splats everywhere! It looks like Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos were up to no good again! Powers that Kwazii uses *Teleporting Power *Super Speed *Diamond Dust *Super Sight *Super Hearing *Stretchy Power *Rainbow Magic *Aqua Wings Villain Motives * Night Ninja: To ruin Beardini’s magic show which is planned on Friday and also outsmart Kwazii with his appearing/disappearing techniques Trivia *The episode’s title is a pun of the phrase “now you see me, now you don’t”. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 29 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 29 images Category:Octonauts images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Night Ninja images Category:Villain images Category:Battle images